


Better Than Bungee Jumping

by Foxy_Boo



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Boo/pseuds/Foxy_Boo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam said he'd never been bungee jumping. But then, Sam's a liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Bungee Jumping

“Babe, you sure you don’t wanna come with?”

Rafe fixed him with a withering look. “Samuel, I can’t even fathom why _you_ want to do this, let alone join you.” 

Sam shrugged, tightening the straps on his harness. “A’right, but you’re missing out. Hey, how do I look?”

“Ridiculous. But that’s nothing new.”

Sam just snerked in response. “Yeah, it’s a lot more equipment than we’re used to though right?” He tugged at some of the straps uncomfortably. “You think it’s all necessary…?”

“Sam. No safety equipment, no jump.”

Sam moved a little closer, resting a familiar hand on Rafe’s hip. “Ah I know, don’t worry. I’ll behave myself.” He took a glance around, making sure nobody was watching before brushing his lips against Rafe’s forehead. “Hey… thanks for enabling my dumb ideas.”

A call from the jump instructor turned Sam’s attention before Rafe could respond, and he wandered over to lean on the guard rail while she went through the safety procedures again, watching the next person getting ready to jump. Sam was soon back at his side, leaning over the rail and exclaiming over the jump. “Hey, what’s he got, is that a camera? Oh, man! Hey Rafe, you got my phone?”

“Absolutely not. I already had to replace it for you just last month, you’re not dropping it down a ravine.”

Sam pouted at him, then brightened. “Will you record me then? Please? C’mon, that’d be so cool to have!”

“Fine. Now get going, you’re next.” It was kind of a hassle, not to mention he was waiting on a business call, but he knew Sam would keep pouting until he broke him down.

Sam beamed at him and bounded off to get hooked up to the rope, leaving Rafe to wonder how a middle aged man could bear so much resemblance to a puppy. He held up his phone, video mode ready, and smiled faintly watching Sam look over the edge of the platform with exaggerated anxiety. Rafe glanced down too, it really was quite a height… He’d done his research, though, and chosen this centre specifically because of their safety record.

They were in South Africa, ostensibly on business. Rafe was interested in hiring some extra muscle for their work in Scotland and had come out to meet with the leader of a paramilitary organisation. Ever since Sam had admitted an interest in giving bungee jumping a go, though, it had been in the back of his mind, and this place wasn’t too far out of their way. Sam had been so excited when he casually mentioned the plan, it had made the months of keeping his intentions secret well worth it. 

He knew Sam had been getting antsy lately, he’d been keeping him on a short leash since getting him out of prison and the quiet life went completely against his nature. It was no wonder he was such an adrenaline junky, with the life he’d led, but Rafe was overly cautious about tasking him with anything too risky. _You couldn’t bear to lose him again._ The thought came unbidden but he pushed it away. He was just protecting his investment.

His attention was called back by a shout from Sam, and he tilted the camera to follow as he made his jump. Any passing nerves Sam may have had had dispersed, if his ecstatic whooping was anything to go by. Rafe felt a little better when he reached the end of the line and rebounded uneventfully, but wasn’t fully at ease until Sam was back up, scrambling out of the harness and racing toward him.

“Babe, holy shit! That was _amazing!_ Oh man you have _got ___to try this. I wanna go again, think they’d let me? We should do a synchronised jump! Hey, can we try skydiving next?”

Rafe couldn’t suppress a smile as they walked back to arrange another jump. He couldn’t keep Sam from being reckless forever, but maybe extreme sports would keep him out of trouble for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> (cross-posted to my fanwork tumblr, foxyfanworks.tumblr.com)


End file.
